maelstrom_syndicatefandomcom-20200213-history
The Sealkeeper
After the defeat of the Heartless One, the Sealkeepers were formed to shoulder the power of the idols. By doing so, they actively dampen the effect the idols have on the entire world. Maelstrom has learned from the past and this particular brand of cursebearers suffer no known negative effects on the mind. Instead, their body is "forever" cursed to be that of a monster. Though with the seals, they can adapt an "almost" normal form. Sadly, all great responsibility is a burden in its own way and undoing this class choice is not as easy as others. On the other hand, while people will think you're disgusting, you truly champion quite the cause for people everywhere. Even if you are not entirely selfless... Basic Perk Information Sightless Seal "Of all the things I will come to witness. There is one that will always elude me. Just like one cannot easily peer into the future, I cannot easily gaze upon his countenance, because to do so is to understand we are all inherently blind and powerless. I don't want to face that reality." |} Mutations and Penalties Price of Knowledge - This perk is always active. Whenever you roll a Perception check. You must roll twice. Use the worse roll. In addition, every time you fail a perception check, you lose 1 Mana. If you autofail a perception check, you instead lose 1 Mana and 1 Health. Attention: Mutations only apply in your Sealed Form. Illusion magic cannot hide your appearance. Your vision turns extremely blurry through contacts and glasses. Heartless Seal "I stared out upon the expanse of a bloody battlefield, bodies floating in the mire which had long since taken a crimson hue to itself. In the center of the carnage I saw him, the great Heartless Beast feeding on the surrounding strife. I realized then that this was no battlefield. It was a hunting ground, and they had trespassed upon it." |} Mutations and Penalties Price of Knowledge - This perk is always active. Whenever you roll a Perception check. You must roll twice. Use the worse roll. In addition, every time you fail a perception check, you lose 1 Mana. If you autofail a perception check, you instead lose 1 Mana and 1 Health. Attention: Mutations only apply in your Sealed Form. Illusion magic cannot hide your appearance. Your vision turns extremely blurry through contacts and glasses. Suffering Seal "I checked the closet, I checked under the bed, sweetling. Said the mother to her child. The child asked her mother, can you leave the candle lit, I'm afraid of the dark. The mother laughed and shook her head. Sweetling, there is nothing to be afraid of she said as she dimmed the candle and left her daughter. But what children fear is what adults forget and what adults forget leaves a trail of severed fingers and feminine laughter." |} Mutations and Penalties Price of Torment - This perk is always active. You cannot be healed except for by your own abilities. If anyone heals you, take that much damage instead. In addition, before you commit an action that is helpful to someone else. You must pay 1 Health. Always, as this causes your body considerable pain. Health lost due to this perk does not provide torment charges. Attention: Mutations only apply in your Sealed Form. Illusion magic cannot hide your appearance. Your vision turns extremely blurry through contacts and glasses. Soulless Seal "I dream sometimes of the white lady. Unlike the other idols she does not provoke, insult or fill me with dread. She simply does not fill me with anything. It is as if her presence is nothingness itself. Now I look myself in mirrors but I do not recognize the man I have become. Am I merely fading away, never to be seen by the world? Will anyone remember me? Please... I want to know who I am." |} Mutations and Penalties Price of Emptiness - This perk is always active. Healing magic on targets you have possessed is reduced by 1, to a minimum of 1. You cannot be healed in your monster form. You cannot be healed in your Ultimate form. In addition, whenever you feel emotionally invested in someone, such as desiring to protect them or save them. You must first attune to them before you can act. This attunement becomes a free action however. Attention: Mutations only apply in your Sealed Form. Illusion magic cannot hide your appearance. Your vision turns extremely blurry through contacts and glasses.